Writing a Letter
by Mizukage909
Summary: "I, Natsu Dragneel, will challenge myself to write an letter for my , weird, best friend!" *Coughs*: Without any help...


**Chapter One-Shot**

_"I, Natsu Dragneel, will challenge myself to write an letter for my , weird, best friend!" _

*Coughs*:_ Without any help..._

_written by Kaz- I mean Natsu Dragneel! _

I'll take this pen and this paper and start writing. Im so gonna rock this, I mean, Im the awesomest living being on this world, so of course Im gonna rock this. I grabbed for the pen and started to or wanted to write, but unlucky the pen didn't work, so I grabbed for another one and started to scribble over the paper to see if it worked.

...

I tossed that pen away too and grabbed, again, one of my many pens I have. I wonder why I have so many pens when I don't even use them. If I don't use them, why aren't they working either...

Anyway, many pens later, I've finally found one which really worked good. Sadly the pen was yellow colored, who cares! As long if I have at least one pen that works perfectly fine, Im pretty sure Im happy with that.

Gladly Im alone, so Happy won't tease me about the letter thing. Since Im not really the type who likes writing a lot. No, I actually hate writing, so I don't write.

Good, now let's get started on that letter...

_deer W-... _No, that's not it.

Letter Nr.1

_dear Werdo, _

_Yu see? Im ritin a lettr! _

No, that doesn't sound that good, so I tossed it into the trash next to my desk and grabbed for a new blank paper. I should've practice more at writing a letter for someone who I like.

I could write one to Lisanna.

...

That's a great Idea! Im going to write an letter to Lucy AND Lisanna! But first Lucy, since I challenged myself to write an letter for Lucy first.

Okay, lets try again. To write an awesome letter for an awesome weirdo!

Letter Nr.2

_dear Luigi,_

_fank you vor giving me ant Hapy a great tyme. you ar the best werdo me an Hapy coud ever wish vor._

This is a good start, but something is stupid...

_..._

___dear Lucy,_

_fank you vor giving me ant Hapy a great tim. you ar the best werdo me an Hapy coud ever wish vor._

Much better and it fits just perfect for Lucy too.

_we shoud go on a mishion more often, sinze evry tyme you join us, it make me fell better too. ever sinze you joind Fairy Tail, somthin chainged. Not in Fairy Tail or the othes, somthin chainged me inside._

This sounds so cheesy. THIS DOESN'T EVEN SOUND LIKE ME! No, this piece of paper must be executed right now, by me.

...so I burned this letter with my flames and grabbed for another one.

Letter Nr.3

___dear Lucy,_

_this is fhe fist tyme riting a leter and I wantet to rit it too you. (of couse wifout any help of fhe others!) Sinze it is my fist tyme, I practicaly have no idee wat i should rit relly. _

_haha, isnt it funy._

No, the last sentence is unnecessary, Im going to erase the last sentence and replace it with something way better than that.

___dear Lucy,_

_this is fhe fist tyme riting a leter and I wantet to rit it too you. (of couse wifout any help of fhe others!) Sinze it is my fist tyme, I practicaly have no idee wat i should rit relly. _

_haha, arn't you funy?_

See, way better then the last one. Now, what should I write next. Why is it so hard writing a letter for someone, when you talk to the person each day more then enough.

Im talking to Lucy every day, almost killing her ears because of me and now Im supposed to write a letter to her and have no Idea what I should write.

I knew this was a bad Idea. A verrryyy bad Idea of me, and I never have bad Ideas, they're always awesome.

I should restart again. So i tossed this newly written letter in the trash again and grabbed for a new one, again.

I took a deep breath before I start again.

Letter Nr.4

_dear Lucy, _

_your funy, and i lik fhat. I lik funy peple, just lik you. thats wy i like you wery musch. funy peple ar newer glomy lik Gajel. Gaiel is a bastard, butt your not. _

I shouldn't mention Gajeel's name, since Im not writing a letter for Gajeel, that would be disgusting if I would. So yeah, Letter Nr. 4 ended up in the trash as well. Sigh, if I carry on tossing every letter I started writing into my trash bin, Im never going to be able to succeed an professional letter extra for Lucy, written by me.

Letter Nr.5

_dear Lucy, _

_fank you. _

_fank you vor being there wifh me ant Hapy. have i ever seid fhati lik your wery brouwn heir? _

Wait... she doesn´t have brown hair... her eyes are brown, I think, but not her hair... great. Piece of paper... meet the trash bin. Sigh, fine fine fine. Natsu you can do this, just try one more time and you´ll get it right.

...

So yeah, I grabbed for a new blank paper and started all over again.

Letter Nr.6

_dear Lucy, _

_i like your broun eys. thei remind me of choclat and i luve choclat, just lik your brown eys. they are awsom. _

_your yelow hair remind me of... _

I don´t know of what her blond hair reminds me of. I guess it has to do something with-.. HA! I know.

_your yelow hair remind me of honey. I like honey... its stiky and swet and tasty and yummy and Hapy uses it as shampo sometimes too. So his fur is al silky and beauty full. And it smells nice to!_

Why of all sudden am I writing about Happy? It´s not about him, so why the hell would I start talking about Happy...

Letter Nr.7

_Lucy, _

_I like your brouwn eys. _

_I like your blond honey heir. _

_I like how you your eys gleam wen yu see fthe new earnd jewels. _

_Fank you vor being ther for me and Hapy and im glad taht me ant Hapy are alowd to use yor bed too. I reallly love your bed. its nize ant comfy and its smells like you too.  
_

That sounds good... but still something is missing.

Mhmmm..

Aha!

_... Lushi.. never forget taht i wil alwiys protekt you, no mater wat. ^^ I kno thaf i schould off said somthing wayyy soner.. but I dind´t felt lik it at all. Prmise me that you wil alwis stay by me sid? _

_Becaus onze yo leav, i always feel that somthing is missing. You knw, som heavy annoying thing taht is alwis be my side. haha, thank yo for being my anoying weird sweet awsome blond best friend._

_Natsu. _

Perfect.

...

not that´s stupid too, I must destroy it now. I tossed letter 7 in the bin too, just like the other six letters. Great Natsu, Im a genius... Im not able to write an letter for Lucy.

Fuck this. Im just going to write my 'feelings' down, so the paper will just fill by itself.

Letter Nr.8

_dear Lucy, _

_I always wantet too sai "I love you" to you. But I decidet too rite it douwn insteat. So hear id gos._

_I Love You, Lushi._

_-Natsu_

Perfect. Wonder were the I love you part came from...

Who cares, it´s anyway just awesome for Lucy.

But Im not going to write another letter for anyone anymore. It´s too much work to write a letter, the first one was so horrible to write, an Im just too lazy too write another letter. Too much work to do.

I´ll guess Lisanna won´t be that mad at me for not writting a letter too her, I guess I will bake some flowers for her instead.

I folded the letter and started to run towards the guild.

Here it goes Lucy; I wrote a letter just for you!

Geez, what´s up with this weird pounding against my chest, feels like my heart wants to pop out any minute now, feels weird kinda.

I shook my head, stupid, that just sounds stupid.

Haha, Lucy you will love my awesome letter, since it WAS written by me, the greatest and awesomest dragon slayer mage in the whole entire world, of course.

Lucy, I guess I really do love you...

* * *

_Here you another one shot by me. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think of it! ^^ Thanks for reading and don´t forget to review either! Sorry for not updating some of my other stories, but since I get so many ideas now, I just have to write it down some where or in this point type it down. I won´t be writing on my GrUvia Story anymore... since you know... he umm._

_Iit´s just too sad to write it completely down. And it would be a spoiler too, so yeah. Thanks for reading.  
_

_Bye for now. =^.^=  
_


End file.
